Crack the Shutters
by Rabidnar
Summary: Sundays were Cameron’s favorite day of the week, particularly Sunday mornings.


I've been meaning to write this for quite a long time now. I was unsure I could do justice to such a beautiful song as Snow Patrol's Crack the Shutters...but I couldn't contain myself any longer. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I hope you all enjoy it! This ended up being written in an odd style. I felt like trying something new. It's fluffy too. -gasp- Something must be wrong with me. Next House looks like it'll send me back into the world of psychopaths and torture though! That's so gonna be my kind of episode!  
I wrote this for WrongObsession because she's awesome enough to take over helping me with SF for awhile. Surprise and thank you!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own House or Snow Patrol's Crack the Shutters.

Also...I recommend listening to the song if you've never heard it! Snowpatrolgirl on youtube has a beautiful acoustic version of it posted.

* * *

Sundays were Cameron's favorite day of the week, particularly Sunday mornings just after she finished watching Law and Order. She always followed the same morning routine on Sundays. It was the only day that wasn't hectic. She would wake up at seven and go for a jog, come home and shower, take care of any cleaning that needed to be done, then settle in front of the TV to watch Law and Order with a mug of coffee from ten until eleven.

It was the only day she and Remy both had off together and the younger doctor would sleep all day if Cameron allowed her to. House always kept Remy late on Saturday nights. He knew her urgency to get home and would send her to run pointless tests or fill out charts. Cameron and Remy always took it well because they both knew if either one of them complained, House would only keep her at the hospital longer. Sometimes it would be after midnight by the time Remy got home and she would be asleep before her head even hit the pillow. Cameron always let her sleep until eleven because if she woke her before that, Remy would more than likely be cranky and petulant most of the day. If she woke her after eleven, Cameron would spend the hours wandering aimlessly around the house, impatient to spend time with her girlfriend.

Law and Order would end and Cameron would change the station to The Pulse then take a brief moment to listen to whatever song was currently playing on the satellite radio. Ron Ross would just be saying his goodbyes for the day and Kim Ashley would come on to take over the station until five. Often Nickelback, The Goo Goo Dolls, Maroon 5, or another popular artist on that channel would come on and Cameron would just smile and listen to the lyrics for a second or two. Occasionally, Snow Patrol's Crack The Shutters would play and that was the song that really made Cameron smile.

No matter what song was playing though, Cameron would take a few more sips of her coffee then set the mug on top of the TV stand. A dark ring was beginning to form from the mug always being placed in the exact same spot without a coaster under it. She would try to be patient and just meander back toward the bedroom, but that would only last the first few steps. Her pace would quicken and her skin would feel like it was tingling as her heart raced.

She was always afraid that one morning, she'd bust through the bedroom door loud enough to wake Remy right away. That never happened though. She would come to a halt in front of the door and open it as silently as possible. Watching Remy sleep would always take her breath away. When Cameron would get up in the morning, Remy would usually be resting on her stomach on her own side of the bed. By the time Cameron came back, Remy would always be on her back on Cameron's side of the bed. The brunette would have one arm sprawled out to the side and the other draped over her forehead in a comical, dramatic pose.

Cameron loved just staring at her. Her knees would get weak and she would begin to feel jittery because seeing Remy on Sunday mornings would remind Cameron that they belonged to each other. It would be a visible reminder that someone loved her and that she had someone to love with all of her heart. She would run her fingers through her blond hair as she walked over to the radiator. The damn thing hadn't worked a single day since they moved into their house six months before, but Cameron had found good use for it. She would place her hands on the freezing metal, making sure they were like ice cubes before pulling away.

Then, she would crawl in bed with Remy. It would be a challenge because she didn't want to wake her up just yet and at the same time, touching the blankets might warm up her hands slightly. She would hover near the edge of the bed on her knees until she had her balance then inch forward and lean over Remy's sleeping form. With a gentle smile on her face, she would place her hands on Remy's cheeks then slowly glide them down her soft skin, pausing to stop and press her cold fingers against the younger doctor's neck before continuing her way down to her chest.

"Later," Remy would mumble as she shivered and tried to swat Cameron's hands away. She was never sure whether the chills that shot up her spine were from the cold or because Cameron was touching her. Groaning groggily, she would roll over onto her stomach, flipping her pillow over to the cooler side as she did so. "Five more minutes," she would plead.

"No five more minutes," Cameron would murmur, light-heartedly mocking her by feigning a pitiful voice. She would gently move Remy's hair off to the side then delicately brush her lips against the back of the brunette's neck. Inhaling silently, Cameron always loved how Remy's hair smelled like vanilla mixed with the scent that was unique to her. It was intoxicating. She would place warm kisses against Remy's neck until the younger doctor would roll over. There would be a pause as the two pairs of eyes sought each other then Remy's bleary, heavy-lidded gaze would falter in defeat. Meeting Cameron's bold stare sent the blood rushing to Remy's cheeks.

"Morning, Sleepy-head," Cameron would greet her, her eyes glimmering with adoration for her girlfriend. She would sit up and lean over toward the window, opening the blinds just enough that sunlight could stream into the room but no one could peek inside.

"Morning," Remy would mumble back. She'd moan at the sudden light and press the palms of her hands to her eyes to block it out. "Why do you always open the window?" she'd complain, stifling a yawn then stretching. The rays of sun would tangle up around Remy's face and body, leaving Cameron in awe.

"Because," was the only word Cameron could muster. She would lean forward and hover above Remy, their faces only centimeters apart. The younger doctor would move her hands away from her eyes and stare up at Cameron with an intense, loving gaze that always seemed to mean she wouldn't rather be anywhere else at that exact moment. She would push herself up on her elbows and capture Cameron's lips with her own, collapsing back down and pulling the blonde down on top of her.

Cameron would be swept away by a tidal wave of emotion, as always. Remy's kisses were always needy. Despite her tough exterior, her kisses always showed Cameron the vulnerable side. The brunette's strong need for affection was something only Cameron got to witness. Cameron's kisses were always tender and unhurried. When they first got together, it didn't seem like Remy knew how to respond to such care. The younger doctor had been used to rough and demanding until she met Cameron.

Cameron would hold back for a few moments before allowing Remy to deepen the kiss. Their eyes would close and their tongues would explore each other's mouths as if it was always new territory. The roof of the younger doctor's mouth was extremely sensitive and Cameron would always slide the tip of her tongue across it to make Remy groan in pleasure.

More often than not, Cameron would be the first to need air. They would pull away and keep their eyes closed as they panted for breath. Cameron would be the first to open her eyes again. She would sit up and begin to remove Remy's clothes, purposely being tantalizingly slow about it. First it would be the pants and then the shirt, leaving Remy in only her underwear. The blonde would trail kisses across Remy's smooth skin, starting at her neck and working her way down. She'd stop at the younger woman's breasts, taking a few moments to suck on them before continuing to kiss down to Remy's bellybutton. She'd kiss along the edge of Remy's panties before finally sliding them off of her.

Usually, Remy liked to be the one in control, but not on Sunday mornings. She would surrender to whimpers and guttural groans as Cameron showed her love to her. Remy's hands would grip the blankets until her knuckles turned white and then she'd reach above her head and grab the bars on the backboard of the bed.

Cameron would kiss her inner thighs, taking her time and enjoying Remy's scent before kissing her center and reveling in her taste too. There wasn't any need for words and the younger doctor would inhale deeply and arch her back as Cameron entered her with her tongue.

"Come up here," Remy would finally manage to get out, squeezing her eyes shut as she held back from coming.

Cameron would oblige and kiss her way back up to Remy's mouth. The younger doctor would pull away from the kiss and manage to have Cameron's clothes off in a matter of seconds. Sunday mornings happened to be where any tears in Cameron's shirts came from. Cameron would straddle Remy, lightly running her fingertips over the younger doctor until they got to her core. Her intrepid fingers had Remy's every hill and valley mapped out. She'd slip two fingers inside of her and moan as the brunette counteracted the motion with three fingers.

The next several minutes would always be a blur of whimpers, moans, and inaudible mumbles. Their kisses would be hasty and sloppy but full fervor. Remy usually came first, crying out "Allison" and bucking her hips up harder against Cameron's hand. That would send Cameron over the edge and fireworks would explode in front of her closed eyes as her entire body went into pure bliss.

Remy never liked to see Cameron cry, but the older doctor would break down into tears every Sunday morning. The stress of the previous week and the overwhelming realization that someone cared would flood out of her. She'd collapse down on top of Remy and hide her face in the crook of the younger doctor's neck as silent sobs racked her body.

"Shhh," Remy would soothe her, placing gentle kisses against the side of her head. She'd wrap her arms around the older doctor in a tight hug and whisper words of reassurance. "I love you, Allison," would be the last words out of her mouth.

"I love you too," Cameron would murmur. They would close their eyes and silently just be in awe of each other's presence for the next hour before starting their day and eagerly awaiting the next Sunday morning.


End file.
